The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a turbine engine and, more specifically, to a turbine fuel nozzle with cooling features.
A gas turbine engine combusts a mixture of fuel and air to generate hot combustion gases, which in turn drive one or more turbine stages. In particular, the hot combustion gases force turbine blades to rotate, thereby driving a shaft to rotate one or more loads, e.g., an electrical generator. The gas turbine engine includes a fuel nozzle to inject fuel and air into a combustor. Unfortunately, a portion of the fuel nozzle may experience high temperatures, which can result in potential damage to the fuel nozzle.